The switch
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so just read, rated T to be safe!
1. Oh no!

**Me: Hi! No flames! This is my second story ever. I would appreciate tips! Also I own no characters except for anyone in the real world. Happy reading!**

One day at my house, I was typing on my computer. "Ugh!" I thought. "I can't think of a story." Then inspiration hit me. "That's it! I'll write a story about me being Wordgirl." As I started to type, I knew something was wrong. My body was getting with limp and I felt weak. All of sudden my body fell back on the paper.

At the same time Wordgirl was fighting Tobey.

"You know, Tobey. This gets annoying after a while! So, will you just give up now?" Wordgirl said.

Tobey pretended to think. "Let's see, no. You'd miss battling me, Wordgirl." He said and pressed a button on his remote.

Wordgirl sighed watching his robots get ready to battle. "Activate plan number 43 Huggy."

Huggy gave her a thumb up. With that Huggy lunge at one of the robots legs, while Wordgirl flew at its head. The robot then crumpled to the ground.

"Wordgirl, Wordgirl, Wordgirl. Did you really thick it be that easy?" he said as another robot went after her and Huggy.

Wordgirl was starting to feel weak. She had no idea what was going on. She tried to shrug the feeling off. Her eyes fluttered and her body went limp. Then her body started to drop.

Huggy shrieked. Tobey's eyes widen in alarm. "Robot catch her!" He commanded. The robot quickly did as told. With a smack Wordgirl's body landed in the robot's hand, leaving an indention.

"Set her down gently" He commanded. The robot lowered its hand and Tobey laid Wordgirl in the grass.

"Wordgirl!" he yelled shaking her. "Wake up!" He looked worriedly to Huggy.

Huggy didn't know what to do. She only got somewhat like this when she was around lexionite but, there wasn't any of it around. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't leave her to get help, and Tobey didn't understand him. What could he do?

**Me: All right soon showing chapter 2.**

**Tobey: What did you do to her?**

**Me: I can't tell anything yet**!

**Tobey: Fine! Then take this! Robots attack!**

**Me: EEK! (runs off) I'll tell you later Tobey!**

**Wordgirl: *sigh* Is this going to happen often? Any way, please review! Word up! (Flies away to save me from Tobey) **


	2. Charades made

**Me: Hi I've continued this to Tobey's delight! I would appreciate a review to know someone reading this anyway, Or else it just me rambling. No flames! Plus as you all know I don't Wordgirl! If, I did the show would be very strange! Also, Tobey and I are not a couple! If we ever did meet we would probably either be friends most of the time or annoying each other most of the time.**

I felt my body being shaken.

"Wake up!" A voice called.

I let out a groan wanting to go back to sleep, but I knew I had to get up. I tried lifting my body up to fall back down again. I felt a hand pull me up.

"Wordgirl are you all right." The boy who helped me up said.

My vision was still a little hazy. I started to feel faint. I started to fall again. Again the boy caught me.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine Tobey." I replied. Wait, Tobey. That shock seemed to wake me up.

"Tobey!" I screeched unsure how to react. "Captain Huggyface! Robot!" I jumped back. Well, flew back into a tree. "Ouch!" I cried. My mind was racing, there was no way that pain wasn't real, but what could I do.

Captain Huggyface rushed towards me. He shrieked "are you all right?"

That made me ponder for a second. As I got up I realized I was wearing Wordgirl's costume. With that my brain made the connection flying, Tobey, knowing what Huggy said? Some how I was Wordgirl.

Tobey looked at me afraid of what had happened. He said "Look, Wordgirl if your not feeling well we could do this some other time. I mean when your feeling all right you can barely defeat my robots. In this condition, however I don't think you should be fighting at all."

Ok. I'll admit it he hit sore spot, so me and my big mouth decided to say "Tobey, I could beat your robots even if I had both of my hands tied behind my back. I can easily take them down."

Tobey's anger now spiked. "Fine. Robots attack!" He said pushing the button on his remote.

I did what I thought was best. "Activate plan number 63." I said to Huggy. He stared at me then jumped on the robots head and pounded the antenna. I had no idea what to do so I punched a whole in the robot's stomach. I then grabbed Huggy before he fell.

"What was that?" He shrieked indignantly.

"I'll explain later." I replied. I had a crazy idea, but robots were surrounding me and I couldn't lose. Mostly because of what Tobey said. Plus, it was going to be too hard to defeat one at a time. "New plan, Huggy." I said setting him down on the ground before flying towards Tobey.

Tobey panicked seeing Wordgirl fly straight for him. She normally never did something like this. The next second his remote was snatched from his hands. He looked up to see Wordgirl smiling smugly at him remote in her hands.

"Ha! Looks like I won Tobey." I said crushing the remote easily. The robots all deactivated. "Now time for to take you to your mother." I said grabbing his arm and carefully flew back to his house. Tobey tried to squirm away when we got to his house, but I had a firm grip on him. With my other hand I pressed the door bell. Mrs. McCallister opened the door.

She sighed seeing Toby, who smiled sheepishly at his mom. "How much are the damages?" she said

I tried to think about that and I realize something, he didn't destroy anything. "Actually, Mrs. McCallister, he didn't destroy anything. He did take robots out, but they were demolished before any damaged was done." I said. I'll just clean up the robots."

Mrs. McCallister was relieved for once she did not have to pay for damages. She turned to her son. "No robots for 4 weeks." She said taking him by the ear and dragging him inside.

**Hi I'm the narrator.**

"Hi." I said feeling weird talking to a voice. "Is something else going on or more importantly what's today?"

**Actually no. I just wanted to talk to you. I do know your not Wordgirl though and today Saturday. Also, you should probably talk to me at the secret spaceship hideout, because Tobey could easily listen to what is going on. **

"Ok." That's at the park in the wooded area. I thought "Thanks!" I said picking up Captain Huggyface and said "Word up!" and actually was flying well. It felt amazing, dazzling, and I just can't describe it! Huggy just looked happy I didn't crash. So in a minute we were at the super secret spaceship hideout. It just dawned on me. I have never seen Wordgirl get in it.

"All right." He said while the spaceship door just open. "You better explain what you did to her."

"I have no clue how this all happened. I was on my computer typing. I started to feel weak, and I passed out or something." I said.

He said "The same thing happened to Wordgirl. Also, how much do you know? I mean you know Tobey and me, what else."

"I know all the villains, Butcher, Lady Redundant Woman, Dr. Two Brains, Nocan, Granny May, and more. I know Tobey likes Wordgirl. I know Wordgirl is Becky, and Wordgirl form Lexicon. I know Becky likes Scoops. I obviously knew about the secret hideout, and how does it work?" I said rambling on.

Huggy said "It lets us two in and responds to us, but if we said "I, our name, allow whoever in. Then they could come in or else the hideout would shut them out every time."

"I didn't know that but I do know more, but for some reason I don't have her word power I think." I said

Huggy smiled "we'll test your powers right away then get home."

"All right." I said.

Huggy said "The training room is right here" A door opened. I quickly went in.

So I just get in there and wait. A few minutes later I peace of a pipe flew at me. My hand instinctively tried to catch it, and, amazingly, it did.

"Crush it." Huggy said.

I tried and easily it crushed as easily as tin foil. I threw it behind me.

_CRASH!_

"Opps." I said looking at the dent in wall. "I can fix that. Maybe." I said sheepishly.

Huggy smiled. "Don't worry. Wordgirl was a lot like you when I was trying to teach her to control her powers. He then looked sad. What happened to her he thought. Then he went back to this new girl training.

"What was wrong with Wordgirl?" Tobey thought. She just passed out. She never did that, or flew straight at him. He scowled. Why did he care? If something was wrong with Wordgirl why should he care? He didn't care about her. It not like she cared for him. Yet as he still couldn't relieve himself of his worry about her.

Wordgirl woke up feeling something lick her face. Her vision was hazy, and her mind was racing. The thing continued to lick her. Her vision was coming back so she saw she was getting licked by, a dog. "Off." She said giggling. The dog responded by licking her even more. Wordgirl got up. She felt weird and nearly fell back over.

The dog circled her sensing something was wrong but, didn't know what to do. She wondered what was wrong with her master.

Wordgirl closed her eyes to think. She was last facing Tobey, when she got weak, and now she was here. Confused but where was here?

"Narrator?" She tried not knowing what to do.

The dog jumped on her. Wordgirl rubbed its ear, and the dog smiled. Wordgirl smiled. The dog reminded her of Huggy, always smiling, trying to make her feel better.

She noticed her hand and to her surprise was paler than it normally was. Plus, she wasn't wearing her red jump suit. She saw a mirror and ran towards it, the dog barking and chasing her. She looked in the mirror and stifled a shriek. Everything about her had changed. She didn't know what was going on. A door behind her opened

"Hi honey I'm back." said a bald woman. "How was school?"

What in the world was going on here she thought.

**Me: That's enough. Plus, Wordgirl will me a lot of people I know in my world, and the dog is real! She really is my puppy Smudge. Also I'd like to thank the two people who have reviewed so far! PurpleLighting12 Thanks so much! Cheesefan101 Thanks. Plus, I don't think Tobey going to attack me anymore, because we made an agreement! Right Tobey? *I say looking at Tobey***

**Tobey:*evil grin***

**Me: Oh shoot.**

**Tobey: Robots Attack!**

**ME: Tobey I shall get revenge! *runs for dear life***

**Wordgirl: Now, this is getting annoying. Please review. Word up! *Flies to save me from Tobey, again***


	3. New Hope

**Me: I own no characters, except for real people and me! I've finally continued this! So Tobey would stop nagging me!**

**Tobey: I didn't say anything!  
Me: Also PLEASE review! You do not know how much I love reviews! **

**Tobey: THEY KNOW!**

"Did you get any homework?" the bald woman asked not noticing her having a meltdown.

Becky quickly said "I'll check, Mom." She hoped that she said the right thing. She paused, waiting for the answer.

"All right your backpack is on the chair." Whoever this girl's mom said motioning to the backpack on a chair, by the door she came in.

"Thanks, Mom." She grabbed the book bag she headed into a somewhat cluttered living room and sat on a couch and opened the book bag. When she opened it she could tell this person was disorganized, there was paper all over the place! She looked to see if there was a name on the paper. In messy handwriting a paper place, a name Liz was there. She slumped back in the couch. At least she knew the name of who she was right now, and her mom, and that apparently they had a dog. She petted the dog, and smiled as it looked intently in her eyes.

"I only just noticed something." She said to the dog. "You have one blue eye and 1 brownish-bluish eye." She giggled as the dog just smiled goofily at her and laid down right on the papers she was looking at.

"Smudge!" Liz's Mom called. The dog, Smudge, ears perked up then ran off to the mom.

Becky quickly then looked at the pieces of paper. The more she looked the more she found out about Liz, She was in 7th grade, she was not organized, and she liked to read. There was at least 3 books she found in there! When she looked some more she found a notebook. She flipped through the pages and she saw some pictures of her as Wordgirl, her as Becky, Tobey, her and Tobey, and Dr. Two Brains. Wait she thought! A drawing of her as Becky AND as Wordgirl! She could feel her breath quickening. The only person who knew was her, Huggy, and the Narrator, but it couldn't be the Narrator. He was a male's voice, unless.

"Wordgirl." She said as tried to making her voice sound like the Narrator. Nope that didn't work she thought. Then, who was this person who knew so much about her? More importantly how did she get back to being herself?

A door banging woke her up from her thoughts as a man came in. He walked into the room Becky was in. He had black hair and a white beard. "Hi pumpkin." He said as he walked into room.

"Hi dad." Becky said, hoping that would be right.

"Dinner." Liz's mom said coming into the room with drinks and some tacos.

"I knew it was your favorite." She smiled, and gave Becky a plate and a glass of milk. Becky smiled and ate her meal. She took a bite. "This is delicious!" Becky said. She looked at the clock, which read, 9:48 p.m. "Mom, may I go to bed?" she said.

Liz's mom looked at her strangely. "All right" she said.

Becky headed up stairs with the dog following her. She was happy the dog did, because it ran straight to a room at the very end which, she assumed, was Liz's room. She got in the bed, and felt really tired. Within a few seconds she fell fast asleep, dreaming about her home.

Sunday Morning

I cannot believe Wordgirl really does this every day. I've must have studied the WHOLE DICTIONARY, but Huggy is still teaching more. I want to shred, tear, demolish, destroy, and incinerate that darn thing! I would have done that, but it's Wordgirl's dictionary. I also have been in the training room learning to doge, to attack, to catch people, and of course the dictionary. Huggy finally let me take a break and look for crime. Really, I just wanted to fly! It's still just amazing! "A Cloud!" I shouted with joy! I know it's weird, but when I was little I always imagined sleeping on a soft cloud. As I flew towards it, I gained a bit too much speed, and soar through the cloud. I came out shivering. So there you have it, the inside of a cloud, is damp, cold, and VERY unpleasant. Great, I thought seeing Wordgirl's outfit sopping wet, Huggy going to kill me for this. My thoughts broke when I heard "Buaw Ha Ha Ha!" I said bitterly. "That's Two Brains isn't it?"

**Afraid so, he's at the grocery store.**

"Thank you." I replied. I really did not want to meet Two Brains. He was the 2nd smartest person on the show. 3rd is Tobey, well in my opinion. Also, Wordgirl 1st! Anyway, I managed to distract Tobey before he found out, plus the fact that he is dense. Back to the main point, Dr. Two Brains could find out the truth! Either way I just flew to the grocery store.

"Wordgirl!" Dr. Two Brains shouted as he turned to face me. "How nice of you to drop by."

"Would be nicer if you weren't trying to steal cheese." I said.

"How do you know I'm stealing cheese?" he asked defensively.

"You ALWAYS steal cheese. I mean really, you could change your name to Dr. Cheese Brains." I said making a fake laugh. Wordgirl used lots of word puns, while Two Brains used sarcasm. Wish I could use more sarcasm I thought. So, that was my attempt at word puns!

"I find that name offensive." Said Two Brains indignantly.

"Sorry." I said. "Anyway, what's your evil plan?"

"This!" He yelled. Pulling out a ray and pressing a button. To my, and his, surprise nothing happened.

"Um, what's supposed to happen?" I said trying not to laugh.

He just glared at me and pressed the button again. He pressed it over and over. He then pointed towards himself, muttered "stupid thing," and pressed the button one last time. This time, contrary to the last few attempts, a net came out and caught Dr. Two Brains.

"This isn't your best day is it Doc?" I asked happily. I still couldn't believe he had this bad of a malfunction. I mean, Tobey has lots of malfunctions so I could have believed if it was Tobey, but Dr. Two Brains's inventions normally never did this. "Where are your henchmen, anyway?" I said, scanning the room not seeing them anywhere.

"Prison." He said bitterly.

"Well, I'm happy to let you know you can join them." I said with a fake happiness, truth be told I rather be home. "Take him away boys." Right on cue the police magically appeared. I mean really it's scary, how quick they work. Now just enough time to go to the Boxford's, take a break, and learn how to be Becky. Right when I was about to leave, the alarm in the bank went off. I then heard, "I want all the lootery in this bank." I sighed. It was The Butcher. "Word up." I said then flew off to the bank.

Tobey still couldn't get his mind off Wordgirl's peculiar behavior. It bothered him so much, he couldn't even think up any new plans for robots. He sighed. I need a break he thought. A thin smiled appeared on his face. He then sneaked downstairs, and out the door. Sorry Mother, he thought, I just need to take a little break. He looked back at the house thinking he should just head back before his mother noticed, but he needed time to think.

I was covered in meat. Stupid Butcher I thought bitterly. Now I knew why she needed Huggy. I managed to break free of the meat's hold and flew to the Boxford's. I changed quickly into Becky and opened up the door. TJ was watching Pretty Princess Power Hour with Bob.

"Is this a new episode?" I asked pretending to be really excited.

"Yeah. Not that I'm watching." TJ replied.

"Yeah, right." I said.

Halfway through the episode I was getting ready to kill Pretty Princess! I mean its gets annoying after a while. Finally the episode ended, and I grabbed Bob. "Hey TJ Bob and I are going to the park, ok." I said.

"All right. See you, Becky." TJ responded.

I headed out of the door with Bob, and quickly turned into Wordgirl and Huggy and took off into the sky.

"What took you so long?" Huggy asked.

"I first met up with Two Brains, who had a new ray. It malfunctioned so I easily won. Then, I was about to come back when I heard The Butcher. I guess was still I bit cocky from Two Brains, and decided to take him on, and ended up covered in meat!" I said hastily. I quickly took in a breath. "Did you get all that?"

Huggy gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled. "All right. Now to find The Butcher." I said looking expectantly up.

**What?**

"You normally give hints right about now." I said exasperated form my long day.

**The Old Fancy Smancy Jewelry Store.**

"Thanks." I said.

We quickly landed, just as The Butcher was saying, "hand over all the lootery."

"Stop right there, Butcher!" I said. Then, I sighed. "Plus the word is loot not 'lootery,' which means valuable goods, which usually are stolen."

The Butcher smiled. "Thanks, Wordgirl." He said

"Your welcome." I said happily.

Reginald just looked at me in disgust. "So are you going to stop him, or teach us a bunch of words?" he said.

"Both." I said really not feeling the love that Wordgirl normally gets. I mean I would appreciate, a little something. At least someone saying "Good job." You know?

"Pork Chop Chop!" The Butcher yelled. Huggy quickly jumped in between me and the meat, and ate it all.

"Good work, Captain Huggyface!" I said. Quickly the police came in. I couldn't believe it! I mean, I didn't think it was over. "That's it I?" I said astonished to Huggy. "I really didn't think the battle would be almost over."

Huggy said. "What are you complaining about Wordgirl would be cheering right now. Come on we might be able to do more training!"

I picked Huggy up, and just flew up. After we were high enough in the air so nobody else could hear, I finally I let my frustrations out. "Look, I'm not Wordgirl! I don't know how any of this happened, and I really don't know how to get back! Trust me! I'm still hoping that I'll wake up any minute now, and I can go home!" I said tired of being Wordgirl. "I just don't know what to do" Sadly I started to lower towards the ground.

"Wait a minute! I think I know who we could get to help!" Huggy shrieked.

"With what?" I said. I hope it wasn't training.

"Professors James Doohickey, and Robert Tubing, could help you find a way home." He said excitingly.

"Yes! Let's go." I said merrily. I quickly took off to find help.

**Me: I'll end it right here! Whoo hoo! I kept on picturing Two Brains and Granny collaborating. Yay will I get home? Does anyone read this? Does anyone else agrees Tobey is dense?**

**Tobey: Hey! What do you mean dense!**

**Me: Umm, I wish I could tell you, but I can't.**

**Tobey: Fine! Robots attack!**

**Me: *pulls out remote similar to Tobey's* Robots please go after Tobey.**

**Tobey: *Stands and stares as his robots head towards him.***

**Me: You might want to run.**

**Tobey: I'll get you for this *runs off screaming***

**Wordgirl: Did you really have to do that?**

**Me: Yes. *Both of us stare for a few minutes at Tobey running and screaming away from his robots* Shouldn't you save him now?**

**Wordgirl: Oh! Yeah. Tobey. Word up! *Flies to save Tobey for once***

** Me: Please review!**


End file.
